wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Wrestling Arenas
ECW Arena 2300 Arena, formerly known as Viking Hall, XPW Arena, Alhambra Arena, The Arena, Asylum Arena and best known as the ECW Arena, is a multipurpose indoor arena used primarily for professional wrestling, boxing, mixed martial arts, and concert events. Located in South Philadelphia under an elevated stretch of Interstate 95, it is named after its address at 2300 South Swanson Street. Prior to its status as an entertainment venue, the building served as a freight warehouse. Companies * American Luchacore * Break The Barrier * Chikara * Combat Zone Wrestling * Dangerous Women of Wrestling * Dragon Gate USA * Evolve Wrestling * Extreme Championship Wrestling * Extreme Rising * Hardcore Homecoming * Heritage Wrestling Alliance * House of Hardcore * Independent Championship Wrestling * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South * International Wrestling Syndicate * Jersey All Pro Wrestling * Legends of the Arena * Main Event Championship Wrestling * Major League Wrestling * Masked Republic * New Japan Pro Wrestling * Pro Wrestling Unplugged * Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 * Pro Wrestling Xplosion * Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling * Ring of Honor * Soul City Wrestling * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling * UWF Live * Velocity Pro Wrestling * westside Xtreme wrestling * Wicked Hanuman * Women's Extreme Wrestling * Women Superstars Uncensored * World Wrestling Entertainment * Wrestling with Disaster * Xtreme Pro Wrestling Impact Zone The Impact Zone, also known as the Impact Wrestling Zone is the professional wrestling nickname for a sound stage in Universal Studios Florida in Orlando, Florida. Its nickname was derived from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's (TNA) Impact Wrestling weekly television series, which broadcast live from this venue. Between 2004 March 7, 2013 TNA taped their broadcasts from Soundstage 21. However, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling officially terminated its lease with Universal Studios at the end of March 2013 and began to tour nationally. TNA returned to Universal Studios on November 21, 2013, but rather than going back to Soundstage 21, it went to Soundstage 19, which is smaller and holds fewer people than Soundstage 21. TNA announced that starting with their March 13, 2014 Live broadcast, Impact Wrestling will be filmed on sound stage 20, directly behind sound stage 21, the original TNA Impact Zone. Sound stage 19 was a temporary venue for Impact Wrestling tapings. Madison Square Garden Madison Square Garden (sometimes called MSG or The Garden) is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan, New York. Located in Midtown Manhattan between Seventh and Eighth Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station. It is the fourth venue to bear the "MSG" name, the first two (1879 and 1890) of which were located on Madison Square, on East 26th Street and Madison Avenue, with the third Madison Square Garden further uptown at Eighth Avenue and 50th Street. The Garden is used for professional basketball and ice hockey, as well as boxing, concerts, ice shows, circuses, and other forms of sports and entertainment. It is close to other midtown Manhattan landmarks, including the Empire State Building, Koreatown, and Macy's at Herald Square. It is home to the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League, the New York Knicks of the National Basketball Association, and residency to singer-songwriter Billy Joel. Opening on February 11, 1968, it is the oldest and most active major sporting facility in the New York metropolitan area. It is the oldest arena in the National Hockey League and the second-oldest arena in the National Basketball Association. MSG is the fourth-busiest music arena in the world in terms of ticket sales, behind England's The O2 Arena, Manchester Arena and Scotland's The SSE Hydro. At a total construction cost of approximately $1.1 billion, MSG has been ranked as one of the ten most expensive stadium venues ever built. It is part of the Pennsylvania Plaza office and retail complex. Several other operating entities related to the Garden share its name. WWE Events at MSG * WWE TV ** WWE Raw ** WWE ECW ** WWE SmackDown * WWE WrestleMania * WWE Royal Rumble * WWE SummerSlam * WWE Survivor Series Staples Centre Staples Center is a large multi-purpose sports arena in Downtown Los Angeles. Adjacent to the L.A. Live development, it is located next to the Los Angeles Convention Center complex along Figueroa Street. Opening on October 17, 1999, it is one of the major sporting facilities in the Greater Los Angeles Area. It is owned and operated by the L.A. Arena Company and Anschutz Entertainment Group. The arena is home to the Los Angeles Lakers and the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association (NBA), the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL), and the Los Angeles Sparks of the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA). The Los Angeles Avengers of the Arena Football League (AFL) and the Los Angeles D-Fenders of the NBA D-League were also tenants until both franchises were discontinued; the D-Fenders moved to the Lakers' practice facility at the Toyota Sports Center in El Segundo, California for the 2011–12 season. Staples Center is also host to over 250 events and nearly 4 million guests each year. It is the only arena in the NBA shared by two teams. WWE Events at Staples Centre * WWE TV ** WWE Raw ** WWE Heat ** WWE WrestleMania ** WWE SummerSlam See Also Home